Moves
Moves are a fundamental mechanic of PMU. The moves available to a player depends on their Pokémon and can effect the player's progression rate. Move mechanics in PMU are similar to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games; however, some moves have been buffed or nerfed in order to level the playing field. Moves Moves come in two different forms: status and attack. Attack moves have two subcategories: Physical and special. Status moves inflict a status condition on the targeted Pokémon, such as paralysis or poison, without dealing additional damage; attack moves deal damage and some may inflict a status effect as well. The damage delt from a physical or special attack relies on the target's defense or special defense, respectively. In Pokemon Mystery Universe there are different categories of range that each move falls into: *Area of Effect - Move hits around you (Square Formation). *Line of Sight - Move hits in front of you (Line Formation). *Spray - Move increases in range in front (Triangle Formation). *Self - Move affects only you. *Front - Move affects only the tile directly in front of you. *Floor - Different from Area of Effect, moves here have question marks as range. Single Target moves, generally Line of Sight and Spray moves, damage only the first enemy in that range, meaning that in order to target other Pokémon in that range, the first Pokémon must be defeated, moved, or otherwise removed from that range. Alternatively, another enemy Pokémon may walk in between the target and the player, causing the move to then hit that Pokémon. The move available in PMU come from either the main series Pokémon games or the Mystery Dungeon spin-offs. A list of moves in the main games can be found here and a list of moves in the Mystery Dungeon games can be found here. Some moves have been nerfed or buffed in PMU if they have been deemed too strong or too weak, respectively. Such changes may affect: *Range - Where the move hits on the map. *Cooldown - The speed between using a move in succession. **Glide - Whether or not a move can be used while running. *PP - The maximum amount of times the move can be used (without item help). Area of Effect Area of Effect moves have a restriction placed on them. All moves that are 3 tiles or higher are halved in accuracy and attack power. Line of Sight Line of Sight moves can have the ability to glide, but it must be a Single Target move or have a range of no more than 4 tiles. Spray Spray moves with a range of no more than 2 tiles usually glide. Spray moves that are 3 or more tiles in range and that are also not Single Target moves are halved in accuracy and attack power. Self Self moves are the most varied in regards to their effects. Floor Moves here have question marks instead of grid tiles to mark their range. This indicates that the move effects the entire floor. Floor moves do not deal damage. Broken Moves that are Broken do not work. This is indicated by a ` next to their name, for example: Thief`. These moved are considered Broken due conflicting ideas on how they should work and what effects they should have. For example, Thief's usual effect is the theft of the target's held item, which would upset players in PvP battling. Trivia *Although PMU is based off of the Mystery Dungeon spin-off games, more of the moves in PMU work like their main-game counterparts. *Unlike in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, you are able to move while using moves such as Fly, Dig, and Bounce. Category:PMU 7 Category:Moves